Mi ángel de la guarda
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Albus Dubmbledore nuevo jefe de los angeles de la guarda decide asignarles unos casos muy especiales a Lucius Malfoy, James Potter y Sirius Black ¿como sladran Remus Lupin, Tom Riddley y Severus Snape de todo esto? *yaoi*
1. Prólogo

Los personajes son propiedad de JK

**Mi ángel de la guarda **

**Prólogo **

No, esto es el colmo, la verdad es que acá arriba o están locos o son terroristas. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de nombrar a Albus Dumbledore, jefe Guardián de los ángeles de la guarda? Ja, por Merlín¿Albus Dumbledore, jefe de los ángeles guardianes? Esto no va a acabar nada bien. Si creí que esta gente estaba loca acá arriba cuando me nombraron a mí ángel de la guarda, ahora sé que están dementes. Oh, perdón, olvidé presentarme, bueno muchos me conocen pero a los que no, aquí me presento: soy Sirius Black y hace dos años fui asesinado por mi propia prima en la tierra, en el Departamento de los Misterios del Ministerio, para ser más exactos.

Al llegar acá arriba, al cielo como ustedes lo llamarían, me encontré con James Potter. No lo podía creer, casi me muero al enterarme que mi mejor amigo era un ángel de la guarda, pobre de aquel que fuera el protegido de James, pensé. Bueno, la cosa es que por aquí nadie sabía qué mandarme a hacer, y de pronto James sugirió la idea más loca que hubiese oído en toda mi vida, que me asignaran como un ángel guardián. Y para más asombro todavía, a todos estos locos les pareció una fantástica idea, y estos dos años he estado cuidando de una muggle, la chica más aburrida que podáis conocer.

Pero ahora que Dumbledore es el ángel jefe por aquí, me retiró la custodia de ángel de la niña y me mandó a llamar a mí, a James y a Lucius Malfoy; ese es uno que llegó aquí los otros días, y la verdad es que no entiendo quién demonios se atrevió a nombrarlo como ángel guardián. ¿Ven¿Nos pueden imaginar a mí, a Malfoy y a James como ángeles de la guarda? No¿verdad? Pues eso les demuestra lo demente que están todos estos acá arriba.

Bueno mejor voy donde Albus a ver qué quiere este y a quién me ha asignado como protegido.

--------

Me lleva la chingada, ese viejo chocho de Albus Dumbledore está loco, ya lo decía yo cuando el loco ese era director de Hogwarts y ahora lo repito. En mala hora se me ocurrió a mí venir a morirme, pensé... pero es que eso era lo más lógico... bueno pero Albus Dumbledore nunca ha sido un ser humano lógico. Bueno, la cosa es que pensé que me asignarían como ángel guardián de mi hijo Draco, pero no, que va, según el viejo chocho ese dijo:

-No, Lucius Malfoy, serías una mala influencia para tu hijo, serás el ángel guardián de Remus Lupin.

¿De Remus Lupin¿Os podéis imaginar esa barbaridad? Yo, Lucius Malfoy ¿ángel de la guarda de ese lobo sarnoso? Es más ¿a quién le cabe en la cabeza que yo, Lucius Malfoy, un sangre limpia de la mejor familia, puedo ser un ángel de la guarda? Pero para colmo, ángel de la guarda de ese... de ese... Ay, ni palabras tengo para insultar a ese licántropo como se lo merece. Dioses esto no podría ser peor... ¿o sí?

--------

Ay, tengo que aceptar que no me sorprendió que Albus Dumbledore fuera elegido como jefe de los ángeles guardianes, ya llevo 16 años aquí, y Merlín, que es quien controla esto acá arriba, nunca ha estado muy cuerdo que digamos. Pero lo que sí me sorprendió fue la descabellada idea de Albus, mira que nombrar a Sirius como ángel guardián de Severus Snape. Pobre Quejicus, en vez de protegerlo lo van a llevar directo a la muerte. Bueno, me divirtió la idea aunque a Sirius y a Malfoy no les hizo la más mínima gracia.

Tampoco me extrañó que Lucius Malfoy fuera un ángel guardián; después de todo, los ángeles de la guarda somos las personas menos indicadas para semejantes puestos, desde irresponsables, dementes, obsesivos, y mortífagos hasta amargados. Pero créanme, ninguno de los ángeles de la guarda somos como deberíamos ser en realidad; bueno, qué se puede hacer, Albus es quien manda y a nosotros sólo nos queda obedecer.

Bueno, para los despistados o los que son muy jóvenes para recordarme, yo soy James Potter, sí, el mismo, el padre de Harry Potter. Bueno pues... eh, aguante un momento creo que acabo de oír mal¿Albus le acaba de decir a Lucius Malfoy que será el ángel guardián de Remus? Merlín pero ¿qué le ha hecho Remus a Albus para que este lo odie? Porque sólo que Albus lo odiara podría explicar semejante barbaridad. ¿Se imaginan al bueno de Remus con Lucius Malfoy como ángel guardián? No¿verdad? Yo tampoco, pobre Remus, creo que pronto lo vamos a ver por aquí arriba, Malfoy es capaz de dejarlo morir.

Ay no, el viejo loco se viró hacia mí, qué me va a decir este maldito demente. Esa mirada me da miedo, oh Merlín ampárame, este viejo está loco, qué va a decir. Merlín ten piedad y déjalo mudo en este momento, no quiero oír la barbaridad que seguramente Albus Dumbledore está a punto de decir ¿a quién me asignará, a Nott, a Draco Malfoy, a Nagini?

-Y tú mi querido James, serás el ángel de la guarda de tu querido asesino, de Tom Riddle.

¿Qué? Oh, no, dios, se volvió loco o yo tengo los oídos asquerosos. Sí, seguramente es eso, pues me pareció oír que quiere que yo sea el ángel de la guarda de Voldemort, sí definitivamente, déjame limpiarme los oídos, ya está.

-Podrías repetírmelo Albus, es que no te oí bien.

-Claro James, que serás el ángel de la guarda de Lord Voldemort.

Oh, no por Merlín, oí bien, esto no puede ser, oh nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Ser ángel de la guarda no es trabajo fácil, pero lo que Albus Dumbledore, el viejo loco, nuevo jefe de los ángeles de la guarda, quiere que hagamos, es una chingada.

Disculpen, soy nuevamente yo, Sirius Black, y sí sigo quejándome pero es que Albus se pasó. Esto es una locura. ¿Yo ángel de la guarda de Quejicus¿James ángel de la guarda de Voldemort? Y peor aún ¿Lucius Malfoy ángel de la guarda de Remus? Pero que habrá hecho Remus para merecerse semejante castigo

Como les decía, a mí me han asignado a Severus Snape, a quien yo, si no les importa, prefiero llamar Quejicus, y ese es un trabajo cabrón; para empezar porque yo aborrezco a Quejicus, y para seguir, ese hijo de perra nunca oye a sus ángeles y ya ha tenido veinte.

Mi consuelo más grande es saber que Malfoy se lo está llevando la chingada, porque él, Lucius Malfoy, "el gran sangre limpia", es el ángel de la guarda de Remus Lupin. Jaja, que risa, aunque la verdad, me da pena mi querido Lunático, porque tener a Lucius Malfoy por ángel de la guarda es lo mismo que no tener ángel de la guarda.

Pero el que se va a caballo y se viene a pie, es James Potter, jaja a mi querido Cornamenta, le asignaron como ángel de la guarda de Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort. El tipo que lo mató y que para colmo de males quiere matar a Harry, su hijo y mi ahijado para más señas. Jaja, James recordó todo el árbol genealógico de Albus, y no precisamente para bien, nunca le había oído tantas maldiciones e insultos tan variados y pintorescos

De verdad que Albus nos estaba haciendo la "vida" una chingada con esas misiones que nos estaba dando a nosotros tres. Pero mira que es un desgraciado el cabrón de Albus, de tantos ángeles, nos elige a nosotros y para colmo, de tantos casos nos da los peores.

Ciertamente, me la pasaré malísimo como ángel de la guarda de Quejicus, pero James y Malfoy se la pasarán peor, que risa, jajajaja.

-----

Soy nuevamente yo, Lucius Malfoy. ¿Se pueden creer la blasfemia que Albus Dumbledore está cometiendo conmigo¿Yo, ángel de la guarda de Lupin? Eso es una venganza de él, claro, como nunca le he caído bien, pues ahora se desquita poniéndome a cuidar a ese lobo sarnoso, que para colmo es un mestizo, que horror. Yo protegiendo a un sangre sucia.

Si no estuviera muerto, me moría.

Mi misión es cuidar a ese lobo de quinta, de que no caiga en tentaciones y esté bien,... pero eso me costará una hernia porque odio a ese mestizo. Vamos, que el tipo es un fracasado y una vergüenza, por mucho que todos lo neguéis por pena.

Si algo pudiera pedir en este momento, sé que me asignarán otra tarea, prefiero enseñar modales al calamar gigante de Hogwarts e incluso preferiría hacer de psicoterapeuta para Mirtle La Llorona, que para ese lobo tan desesperante.

Por qué, por qué a mí me tenía que pasar esto. Ya sabía yo que no era mi momento de morirme. No, un momento, el que no se debió morir era ese viejo loco de Dumbledore, pero ni muerto me puedo liberar de ese viejo chocho, urg, que rabia.

-----

Hola, soy yo nuevamente, James Potter el mismo padre de Harry Potter que les habló hace un rato.

¿Os podéis creer mi mala suerte¿Yo, ángel de la guarda de Voldemort? Eso es una venganza de Dumbledore por todas las veces que le desaparecí sus caramelos de limón. Sí, eso es una venganza del viejo ese.

¿Acaso Albus se cree que de verdad yo puedo cuidar de Voldemort? Ja, lo tiraré del primer puente por el que pase el maldito desgraciado.

Pero si el bastardo para colmo de males quiere matar a mi hijo.

Pero ya me desquitaré con Albus, le envenenaré sus malditos caramelos de limón. Ahora que esta muerto no se morirá de nuevo, pero a lo mejor le dan diarreas. Muajaja ¿os imagináis a Albus de carrera al baño todo el rato?

Sí eso haré, ya se arrepentirá el viejo loco de lo que me ha hecho. Y el Lord Voldemort, ahora sabrá lo que es bueno, me vengaré de ese bastardo por haberme matado muajajajajajajaja...

**Continuará...**

Uy que miedo, esos ángeles como que están locos, dementes


	3. Capitulo 2

**kattarina-**Je si a pesar de lo especiales que son yo también quiero unos angelitos así

**Mira Black-Lupin-**Sip yo también me apunto yo quiero unos angelitos así también

**Capítulo 2**

Ni se quejen, sí soy yo de nuevo, el gran y perfecto Sirius Black.

Hoy es el primer día de mi trabajo con ese zoquete... Quejicus.

Saben, nunca he entendido por qué Quejicus trabaja de profesor. Si el tipo no tiene madera de profesor y odia a los niños, ándale, si el tipo contra que feo, es tan antisocial que los deja traumados; una buena prueba de ello es el pobre Neville Longbotton, parece que estuviera comiendo espinacas cuando ve a Snape.

Aunque tengo que aceptar que ahora que veo a Quejicus bañándose, no es nada feo.

De hecho se ve genial, sin ropa y con el agua cayéndole por todo el cuerpo. De veras que ha crecido, ya no es el muchacho escuálido de cuando tenía quince años. Ahora sí es un hombre, ahora sí se ve bien.

Qué bien ocultos te tenías tus encantos, Quejicus, deberías de dejar de usar esa desastrosa ropa que te hace parecer un saco de patatas, porque tienes un cuerpo... uff, que digo, tanta curva y yo sin freno.

Al fin encuentro algo interesante en ser tu ángel de la guarda, Severus, sin ropa estás como quieres ...

Por primera vez desde que supe que sería el ángel de la guarda de Severus, agradecí el trabajo, pero al darme cuenta de que no me podía materializar y tocarlo, estuve maldiciendo a Albus por horas.

Vamos, si al fin encuentro algo entretenido en este trabajo y algo que me gusta de Snape, y no lo puedo disfrutar TT.

Bien calladito que se lo tenía Snape, pero todas las mañanas hace ejercicios... Y con sólo unos ajustados bóxer... que horror... que maldita tortura, ya verás Albus, me vengaré por esto.

Pero una vez termina sus ejercicios se pone sus horrorosas túnicas "hazme parecer un saco de patatas" y mete la cabeza entre sus pociones, provocando que su pelo se ponga grasoso.

Creo que el único momento en que me gusta Quejicus es por las noches, cuando se baña y se lava el cabello, quitándole toda la grasa, y claro, cuando se levanta en las mañanas a hacer ejercicios y todavía tiene el pelo suave y sedoso.

A veces algunas mañanas en la sala de profesores él y Remus se veían... pero apenas se veían él y Lunático y comenzaban a insultarse hasta casi matarse con las varitas... Se comportaban como niños . En ocasiones deseé que lo lograran y se mataran mutuamente para que hubiese ángeles tan buenos en el cielo pero nunca se cumplió, siempre alguien los interrumpía . ...

-----

Soy de nuevo yo, Lucius Malfoy, hablándole directo desde mi más grande tortura, el puesto de ángel guardián de Remus Lupin... Maldito lobo de quinta.

Coño, primer día de trabajo, soy flojo, lo sé, pero en cuanto vi a mi PROTEGIDO, se me quitó, en primer lugar porque sólo quería largarme y terminar mi trabajo lo más rápido posible, y en segundo lugar porque estaba peleando con Severus, el protegido de ese perro sarnoso de Black.

Maldije a Dumbledore y le deseé una muerte dolorosa, pero luego recordé que ya estaba muerto el viejo loco --.

Es un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cualificado como un Auror, huácala, era el trabajo más pendejo que he visto en mi vida.

Sin lugar a dudas, ese lobo es un problemático. No lo soporto, es tan empalagosamente dulce --'.

No les mentiré, no lo soportaré, pero si Lupin me hubiese visto mientras se bañaba y cambiaba me hubiese visto desmayado. Que músculos, que cuerpo, el maldito mestizo está como para chupárselo enterito. Tiene unas nalgas firmes y respingonas, un torso fuerte y marcado, seguramente por su condición de hombre lobo, un miembro enorme , unas piernas largas y fuertes, Merlín, de veras que estaba como para chupárselo.

No me importaría tener un amante como él, y al diablo que sea mestizo, pero que conste que sólo sirve para amante, para nada más.

Cuando me di cuenta de que no lo podía tocar, os confesaré que si no hubiese sido porque los Malfoy no perdemos la compostura, mi grito de indignación se hubiese escuchado hasta la otra galaxia.

Lo único bueno que tiene ese lobo sarnoso es su cuerpazo y no lo puedo tocar . Maldito Dumbledore ojalá y le pase el expreso de Hogwarts por encima --.

-----

Hola, soy James Potter. ¿Saben algo? Ya estaba deseando que fuera el día siguiente a la luna llena, pues es el único día en que los ángeles guardianes nos podemos materializar, como si fuéramos humanos.

Muajajaja, quiero ver la cara de susto del loco asesino de Voldemort, cuando me vea como un humano al que no puede ni matar ni torturar, seguramente no lo tenga que empujar de ningún puente porque él solito saltará .

En cuanto a mi trabajo como ángel, el muy condenado me estaba dando en un día más dolores de cabeza que toda mi vida (7 años) de alumno de Hogwarts.

Merlín, el tipo da en un día más quebraderos de cabeza que los tres años en la escuela de aurores.

El huevón ese de Voldemort no me quiere oír.

Pues los ángeles guardianes sólo somos oídos por nuestros protegidos, cuando así lo desea el alma (a menos que sea luna llena, ahí no les podemos aparecer)

Pero ese bastardo no tiene alma, bueno sí la tiene pero divida en siete pedazos --.

Se dice que si un protegido cree con verdadera fe en su ángel de la guarda lo puede ver y oír en todo momento, pero ese mamón no cree ni en su sombra.

Pero a pesar de ser un gran dolor de cabeza, que bueno está el desgraciadito, sí como lo oyen, Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort está más rico que una barra de chocolate para Remus.

Verán, la apariencia de serpiente de ese tipo es un hechizo, cuando llega a sus habitaciones y está solo, se quita el hechizo y aparece el príncipe azul... digo el verdadero Tom Riddle, cabello negro, ojos verdes, cuerpo de infarto, piel pálida... uff, mucha azúcar y yo diabético. Sí, diabético porque no puedo tocarlo TT maldita condición de ángel guardián.

Verán, el tipo usa su apariencia de serpiente para intimidar a la gente. ¿Es que no sabe que con su apariencia de príncipe conseguiría más seguidores? Sobre todo entre la población femenina y la homosexual.

Es definitivamente un idiota, pero nadie le quita que esté como quiere, el demente esquizofrénico.

**Continuará...**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Sólo tenía que aguantarse un rato más y le podría cantar al gran Lord Voldemort sus verdades en las narices.

Oh sí, lo haría, se prometió a sí mismo James Potter.

Estaba sentado sobre el inodoro con las piernas y los brazos cruzados mientras Tom Riddle se daba una ducha.

Miró al reloj, sólo faltaban cinco minutos y se materializaría frente a Voldemort y le cantaría todas sus verdades aprovechando que no lo podía matar, le diría todo lo que pensaba de él y todo lo que se merecía.

Se preguntó por qué sería que Tom tenía la maldita manía de atrasar los relojes diez minutos . ... un momento OO ¿Diez minutos? Oh, santo cielo, hacía cinco minutos que ya se había materializado.

Que vergüenza, tenía que salir del baño, Voldemort no lo podía atrapar ahí. Se levanta, pero se tropezó con la alfombra agarrándose al lavabo para no caer, y tumbando el embase de cerámica que contenía el cepillo de dientes del Lord Oscuro, el cual dio contra el piso haciéndose añicos.

El estruendo alertó a Tom, quien abrió la puerta de cristal de la regadera y quedó en shock al ver ante él a un hombre de ojos castaños, revueltos cabellos negros y piel blanca, vestido de blanco y con los ojos abiertos por haber sido cogido in fraganti.

- ¿James Potter?

Preguntó Tom Riddle también asombrado al haber sido atrapado in fraganti sin su apariencia de serpiente.

- Tápate.

Chilló James arrojándole la toalla, rojo como una amapola. Y sin darse cuenta cómo ni cuándo, la comisura de los labios del Dark Lord se separaron dejando entrever una sonrisa mitad burlona mitad seductora.

----

Lucius estaba cómodamente tirado en la cama de Remus mientras este se bañaba. El lobo había dejado encendida la televisión, en una telenovela llamada Ai no Kusabi que no se perdía, era una novela gay bastante peculiar, que tenía súper enganchado a Lucius.

Todo empezó cuando aburrido en su tarea de ángel guardián, se había sentado como un espíritu junto al hombre lobo en la cama y había empezado a ver la novela, desde entonces no se la podía perder. Ni Remus, quien la había dejado grabando para no perderse el capítulo dado mientras se bañaba, pero es que estaba lleno de lodo, pues había estado limpiando el jardín y cuando se dio cuenta sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que empezara la novela y él se tenía que bañar.

Así que la puso a grabar y corrió a bañarse.

Y aunque se supone que Lucius lo cuidara todo el tiempo, en el baño no se iba a morir, así que lo dejó sólo y se quedó tirado en la cama viendo la novela, olvidando el pequeño detalle de que esa noche adquiría cuerpo propio.

Por eso cuando Remus salió del baño y lanzó una exclamación consternada al verlo, Lucius se volteó con una mueca de fastidio, mientras decía:

- ¿Y a este qué se le atoró ahora?

- A mí no se me atoró nada.

Dijo un indignado Remus, con sólo una toalla cubriendo su bien proporcionada anatomía, señalando al rubio con una mano, medio indignado, medio en shock por estar viendo un muerto.

Lucius viró la vista hacia el espejo y vio su reflejo en él, recordando que esa noche Remus lo podía ver.

- ¡Ups!

Fue lo único que atinó a decir el rubio.

----

Sirius nunca había sido vouyerista, pero bueno, no todos los días veías a Snape a punto de tener sexo con una tía buena en su despacho, la tenía contra el sofá y ambos estaban semidesnudos.

Sirius estaba de lo más campante recostado contra el escritorio de Severus con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, observando todo sin poder creérselo, y olvidando que en sólo unos segundo se materializaría.

Pero al olvidar ese pequeño detalle, no se esperó lo que a continuación sucedió.

La tipa abrió los ojos mirando sobre el hombro de Severus, gritó empujándolo lejos de sí y dándole una bofetada.

- Me juraste que era la única.

Dijo indignada y tomando su blusa salió de allí.

- Pero qué diablos... - Dijo Severus confundido, volteándose y trastabillando al ver quién estaba recostado sobre su escritorio. De la impresión cayó sentado sobre su escritorio.

- ¡Black!

Exclamó pálido por la consternación de ver un muerto.

- Oh, oh, Albus me matará cuando se entere - Pensó Sirius - Bueno, ya estoy muerto pero seguramente me hace estallar como una palomita de maíz - siguió pensando antes de tragar saliva, y con una sonrisita maliciosa marca exclusiva de Sirius Black, mirar al catatónico profesor de pociones y decir - Hola Quejicus, tiempo sin vernos.

**Continuará...**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Voldemort obedeció y se cubrió con la toalla que le había tirado James aun divertido.

-¿Ahora me dirás que diablos haces vivo?

-No estoy vivo. Soy un ángel guardián, tu ángel guardián.

Dijo James no muy contento. Voldemort pareció confundido un segundo pero luego rompió a reír.

-¿Me crees idiota? ¿Como diablos estas frente a mi si yo te mate?

James frunció el seño al recordar ese detalle.

-Recordarme eso no fue nada amable. Pero te aseguro que no miento soy tu ángel guardián, Albus es el nuevo jefe de la división de ángeles guardianes y él me asigno como tu ángel guardián. 

-Tenia que ser ese viejo chocho solo a él se le ocurriría. Pero ¿por que… mi ángel de la guardia se me aparece?-Pregunto irónico el Dark Lord.

-Todos tenemos un ángel, tu has tenido 20, pero todos terminan, por renunciar y Albus decidió que el único pendejo disponible era yo, así que ahora soy tu ángel.

Le explicó James sin contestarle su pregunta de por que se le apareció.

-¿20? ¿y por que tantos?

Pregunto extrañado.

-¡Por que seas santo no es!

Exclamó James irónico.

-----

Mientras que Remus miraba a Lucius ceñudo esperando una explicación. ¿Que hacia un muerto en su cuarto y en su cama?

Pero Lucius no estaba para la labor de dar respuesta, estaba muy concentrado admirando la desnudes del licántropo… hasta que Remus miro hacia abajo y noto lo que el rubio miraba tan entretenido y corrió a cambiarse… Momentos después, salía del baño con tan solo los pantalones.

En ese momento Lucius volvió a ser Lucius y se levanto de forma regia de la cama.

-Bueno ya sabes quien soy Lupin y pues estoy aquí por que soy tu ángel de la guarda.

Remus se quedo un rato muy serio y luego rompió a retorcerse de la risa, mientras Lucius se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba enojado por que se estuviera riendo de el.

-¡¡Mira zopenco, bueno para nada, desgraciado!!! De mi no te burlas.

Le ordeno Lucius indignado mientras Remus hacia un esfuerzo para no echarse a reír de nuevo. En tono medio serio y muy seguro de si mismo dijo el ojidorado.

-Ya mejor dime la verdad, que tu muerte fue una parodia, que estas vivo en verdad, que me vistes en la calle, me deseaste y te escabulliste dentro de mi departamento con una escusa estúpida esperando que te hiciera el amor salvajemente…

Lucius se sonrojo ligeramente pero estuvo apunto de decir _"Tienes toda la razón que esperamos? La cama esta al lado…"_ Pero luego volvió a ser el mismo y se sintió muy ofendido así que fuera de si, le grito:

-¡¡¡Si serás pendej#!!! ¡¡¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!!!

-----

Coño, la cague y en grande, creo que a Snape le va a dar una apoplejía.

-No, tú no puedes ser Black.

Musito Snape al fin. Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír burlona y sensualmente.

-Si, así no te guste, si soy Black.

-Pero… pero… pero tu estabas muerto.

Balbuceaba Severus en shock.

-No, estaba, estoy Quejicus.

-Pero… pero…

-¿Se te quedo la palabra pegada o que? Me estas viendo por que soy tu ángel de la guarda.

-¡¿Que?!

-Que soy tu ángel de la guarda.

-Imposible. Si tú me odias.

-Si así es. Aunque si hubiese sabido lo guapo que eras no te odiaría.-Dijo Black coqueto.

Severus se puso mas rojo que el cabello de un Weasley pero no por vergüenza si no de furia. Si definitivamente ese era Black, solo el seria tan estúpido. Sirius agradeció estar muerto por que tenia la seguridad que de no ser así Severus lo mataría en ese momento.

-La idea de ser tu ángel de la guarda no fue mía, fue de Albus.

-¿De Albus?

-Si el es el nuevo jefe de los ángeles guardianes.

-Tenia que ser. Solo él es lo suficiente majareta como para ponerte a tí a cargo de la seguridad de alguien.

-Oye…

Protesto Sirius indignado.

-La verdad no ofende Black.

**Continuara….**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

-De acuerdo haber si entendí bien-Dijo Voldemort, quien se había vestido con un pase de varita y había escuchado la explicación del ¨ángel¨ -: Albus Dumbledore al morirse se convirtió en el Jefe de los Ángeles Guardianes, nombrado por el mismo Merlín y te nombro a ti, James Potter, a quien yo maté y al cual intento matarle el hijo, como mi ángel guardián.

-Eh básicamente... sí.

-Dios, siempre supe que Dumbledore estaba loco, pero no sabía que tan loco. Y realmente es algo difícil creerte, Potter.

-Bien, adelante: hechízame y verás que digo la verdad.

Y aunque James lo dijo bromeando tuvo que ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Voldemort le apuntó con su varita y le envió un Crusiatus que no le hizo nada.

-Si será mal educado- Dijo indignado el de cabellos revueltos.

-Vaya tienes razón no te hizo nada, probemos con el... Avada Kedavra.-James simplemente lo miro mal mientras el rayo verde le daba sin hacerle nada-. Bueno, pues resulta que sí eres un ángel.

-Ahora entiendo por qué a pesar de ser tan guapo eres soltero.-Dijo James de mal humor, Tom lo miró sorprendido.

-Vaya ¿Soy guapo?

James entornó los ojos.

-Y de paso idiota también. - Se quejo el de ojos chocolate.

-Oye! Más respeto - Le indico Voldemort, James arqueó una ceja.

-Y tú me pides respeto a mí, después de que me tratas como un mentiroso y me maldijeras?-Pregunto incrédulo-. Ah! y eso sin añadir que planeas matar a mi hijo y me mataste a mí -Le sacó en cara a Tom.

-Bueno, Potter, no te agites. Era necesario, tu hijo podría matarme, y pues mejor era eliminarlo.

-Eres un reverendo idiota, Tom Riddle.

-No me llames así, me llamo Voldemort.

-Tú acta de nacimiento dice otra cosa, Tomito -Se burló James.

-Ahora veras, Potter, la magia no te hace nada, pero ¿y el cuerpo a cuerpo? -Dijo tomándolo por el cuello.

-No me puedes matar: estoy muerto.

-Pero si te puedo lastimar- Dijo Voldemort apretándole el cuello.

James pataleó para soltarse golpeándole por accidente la entrepierna y al ver como el Lord caía de rodillas al suelo con las manos en su entrepierna por el dolor, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Para que aprendas a comportarte, Tomito.

-Ahora verás, James Potter- Dijo el Lord-. Te enseñare lo que es un hombre de verdad- Le juro arrojándose sobre él.

James estaba preparado para un golpe, pero nunca para lo que sucedió: un beso que le hizo abrir los ojos.

--

Lucius llevaba media hora despotricando sobre que los Malfoy eran lo mejor, los Malfoy nunca mentían, que Remus era un pinche pendejo idiota y un vocabulario de lo más variado... algo raro de ver en la boquita de corazón del Malfoy mayor.

Remus ya se había aburrido de oírlo y se había tirado a la cama a ver lo que quedaba de la novela, mientras Malfoy seguía hablando. Al final como el capitulo de la novela se estaba grabando apago el televisor, arto de escuchar el insensato parloteo de Lucius y acercándose sobre él, lo cargó sobre su hombro con facilidad y lo hizo caer en la cama.

-Bien, Malfoy, cállate de una vez!- Le indico sentándose en la cama y agarrándole de la barbilla mientras lo miraba a los ojos-.Te daré lo que viniste a buscar aquí y que conste que yo también lo deseo-Dijo el hombre lobo y atrapó los labios del rubio, que al fin se calló con un suspiro satisfecho, correspondiendo a tan delicioso beso.

Las manos de Lucius rodearon el cuello de Remus, jalándolo a la cama consigo y Remus se dejo ir, dispuesto a disfrutar de ese cuerpo que había deseado desde la escuela y que jamás pensó llegar a tener en sus brazos.

--

Sirius por su parte se había sentido más que ofendido por lo dicho por Severus, así que aun permanecía mirándolo feo con sus brazos cruzados. Luego de un rato Severus se aburrió de permanecer callado mirándose a los ojos con Black, así que se dio la vuelta y entró a su habitación cerrándole la puerta en las narices, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para ir a su cama Black estaba frente a él. Severus lo miró sorprendido.

-Pero... pero como... tú... estabas alá... y...

-Deja de tartamudear, Severus, que no te queda, me aparecí aquí-Dijo con simpleza Sirius descruzando sus brazos y yéndose a sentar al borde de la cama, como si la habitación le perteneciera.

-¿Pero cómo lo hiciste? Aquí uno no puede simplemente aparecerse, esto es Hogwarts!

-Sí y yo no soy ya un mago, soy un ángel... puedo hacer muchas cosas -Dijo mirándolo de forma sugestiva.

-Eres un marrano pervertido, Black.

-Oh vamos, Severus! ¡Anímate! Total esta noche te la ibas a pasar cogiendo ¿Qué más da con quien cojas?

-Prefiero coger con Logbottom que contigo Black.

-Bien, y yo que pensaba que estabas bien equipado, ya veo que mucho instrumento y poca música. -Dijo Sirius con burla encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Acaso dudas de mi virilidad?

-Completamente.

-Ahora veras Black, cuando termine contigo, ángel o no, dejaré tu culo de tal forma que no podrás sentarte en semanas.

-Y quien te dijo que te dejaría montarme, más bien yo pensaba montar tu rico trasero.

-¡Ni en tus mejores sueños, Black! -Dijo Severus uniéndosele a la cama, donde Sirius lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa maliciosa.

Muy pronto la pelea erótica por quien dominaría el encuentro sexual empezó.

**Continuará...**


End file.
